


小别胜新婚。

by 002Avril



Category: 002Avril
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/002Avril/pseuds/002Avril





	小别胜新婚。

小别胜新婚。(2915)

 

太宰治很郁闷，郁闷到不行。  
他怎么就这么糊涂呢？

事情要说起来的话有点麻烦。

中原中也是个Omega的事情是港黑人尽皆知的，在十六岁开始分化的时候为了不耽误执行任务，主动请求森鸥外自愿被太宰治标记，当时俩人明里暗里都有小动作，身为太宰治的监护人森鸥外也知道自家小孩有点喜欢这个漂亮孩子，毫不犹豫答应，也顺手推了一把直接下令让俩人住在一起。  
当晚，中原中也就进入了发情期，日思夜想心心念念的人就住在一起甚至还进入了发情期急需自己的帮助哪个男人能顶住？反正他太宰治是顶不住，当晚就给大白菜拱了，顺口就标记了。  
理所当然的，中原中也成为了太宰治的伴侣，在各种磕磕绊绊下。  
叛逃的前一天，太宰治跟中原中也疯了一晚上，第二天就给人车炸了，在中原中也坐上飞机的时候。然后就是持续两年的别离，一直到加入侦探社之后，太宰治才悄悄溜回中原中也的公寓叙旧当然免不了一顿暴打，但至少中也对他的感情依旧，这也给太宰治制造一个机会。  
各种软磨硬泡的用了大半辈子心血给人追到手，想也没想直接领去民政局扯了小本本也是心花怒放生活美满呀。  
最令太宰治震惊的时候，小本子没扯多久中原中也就跟他坦白怀了孩子？  
这可让自杀狂魔欲哭无泪，行吧，是别人的种就是别人的...大不了就当自己的娃一样养...  
中原中也：孩子你的，延期受孕。  
太宰治：？...？？...？？！  
别提当时的太宰治有多高兴了，就差拉着全世界一起到港黑蹦迪告诉他们我有娃了，还是自己的娃！  
直接手写一封信送给森鸥外，大体的意思就是，快给中也放假！大产假！  
虽然晚了几星期才批准但也足够太宰治开心到蹦高了。  
有什么能比知道自家的Omega怀孕更开心的事？没有！  
懒癌晚期的太宰治瞬间化身为好丈夫好爸爸，一天二十四小时守在中原中也身边，渴了递水，饿了做饭，累了连忙凑上去捏捏腿捶捶肩，还得询问一句“力度大不大？要不要轻点，中也晚上要吃什么我去做。”  
中原中也只感觉这几个来自己胖了好几斤，连脸都开始变得圆润了，然而太宰治反驳到：是中也以前太瘦了，现在需要多补补。  
成，他太宰治说啥就是啥。  
甚至还义正言辞的说电脑有辐射，长时间看文件对身体不好等等乱七八糟的理由强行停了中原中也在家工作的想法。  
整日过着吃吃吃睡睡睡的生活不胖才怪嘞。  
一直到中原中也十月怀胎结束顺利的生下一名男孩儿，森鸥外表示难过极了，居然不是小姑娘，不然的话估计十二岁之前，森鸥外能把他俩孩子宠上天，别说摘星星摘月亮，就算是要地球倒过来估计都能实现。  
尾崎红叶则是感觉小男孩也挺好的，甚至跟中原中也一起商量给他取名叫“中原文也”。至于为什么不是姓太宰...红叶姐说：混小子上了中也之后就消失了两年，还想孩子跟你姓？！  
太宰治蔫儿蔫儿的听着红叶姐训斥，中原中也则是躺在床上看着他们闹腾场面一度很温馨，最后还是中原中也出面定下了孩子的名字——太宰文也。

四年后的今天，太宰文也都会打酱油了，太宰治和中原中也俩除了一个小本本以外什么也没有，没有订婚，没有婚礼，没有戒指。  
“爸，您不觉得爹爹很可怜吗？”和太宰治一样的发色和微卷却拥有中原中也的蔚蓝眼眸。  
“为什么这么说？”太宰治叼着冰棍翻动手上的菜谱，研究今晚的饭菜。  
太宰文也放下游戏机，一本正经的盯着他爸爸的侧脸，“您看啊...爸爸今年25岁，爹爹从16岁就跟您在一起了，没有电视上那种浪漫的婚礼就连钻戒都没有，不怕爹爹被不长眼睛的家伙抢走吗？”  
太宰治沉默，这个问题太过犀利了。他不是没有问过中也为什么不要对戒，然而小矮子给他的回答根本没有反驳点。

——你是对我不放心所以用那种小玩意拴住我吗？

彻底没脾气了，太宰治还因为这件事差点跟中原中也吵起来，最后免不了是被自家爱人哄着打诨把这件事给绕开了。  
今天突然被儿子这么一提，看来事情是有点严重了...

中原中也回到家之后就是看到自己合法Alpha正和自己的小儿子一本正经的盯着他看，“这是怎么了？”他摸摸自己的脸颊，整理一下衣服，确认身上没有奇怪的脏东西或者衣服凌乱的状况才关上门往屋里走，随着他每一步的动作，太宰治和太宰文也动作整齐的跟着转头。  
“中也！”／“爹爹！”  
“我和儿子／爸爸商量好决定要体验一下之前的新婚生活！”一大一小异口同声。  
“哈？”  
…  
“所以说啊，事情就是这样，中也我们回味一下之前的新婚生活吧！”太宰治趴在床边瞪着他那鸢色的桃花眼，眼底满满的都是爱意。  
中原中也摸着下巴思考，想了想之前跟太宰治刚待在一起时的场景然后勾起嘴角轻笑，“好啊，正好接下来的一周我要出任务，你就在家带孩子好了。”  
“这一周里，不准打电话，不准发短信。”  
太宰治:？？？

时间回到现在，中原中也出差第一天。  
头一天还算可以，至少不是那么的想念，偶尔遇到中原中也加班的状况也是和这天一样，但是一直到第二天丶第三天丶第四天结束的时候，在第五天的早上太宰治再一次起床习惯性摸摸自己身边的位置，冰凉的温度就好比一桶冷水泼在他的身上，从头到脚寒冷刺骨，顿时精神醒了一大半，他也开始重新认识到“中原中也不在他的身边”这一事实。  
之前的两年是如何度过的他不知道，反正现在这五天简直活的生不如死，不能发短信跟心爱的人聊聊天，也不能拨打电话听对面熟悉的声音，简直比一刀捅死他还要难受。  
太宰治无力的趴在床上，尾崎红叶知道中原中也出差走了之后，二话不说把太宰文也接走独留太宰治一个人待在空荡荡的房间里孤独寂寞，太宰治很委屈，委屈到赖在武装侦探社里一直不走。  
谁要回那个冰冷冷的房间里。  
中岛敦看着太宰治这样颓废，于心不忍想要给他接回家去，还没等发出邀请就看到国木田拎着太宰治像小鸡仔一样丢了出去。  
得，看来不用操心了。

宝贝儿子也被领走了，他甚至不敢想象接下来的两天要如何继续下去。太宰治游荡在大街上看着一对对情侣从他身边擦肩而过，太宰治突然想到中原中也回来那天刚好是圣诞节。  
他路过一家首饰店，停在那里透过橱窗看到里面有对新婚夫妇正在挑选戒指，至于为什么是新婚夫妇…只是他猜测而已。亮到发光的戒指闪烁不停，他脑海里突然有了一种想法。

两天后，中原中也如期回到港口黑手党，先是开着爱车去简单报告一下这次的任务又去尾崎红叶那里把太宰文也接回家，领着孩子浩浩荡荡回家。  
打开房门太宰文也率先冲进房内，和以前回家时候不同，昏暗的房间里几乎要以为这几天来没人居住，中原中也忍不住抱怨一句太宰治连灯都不舍得开，他顺着墙壁摸索到开关。  
啪。  
水晶吊灯没有像预想的那样亮起。  
停电了吗？中原中也想着，靠着记忆把外套挂在衣架上扶着墙壁慢慢往里探索，“太宰？你在家吧。”  
没有回音，甚至连太宰文也的声音也不见了，中原中也有一种预感太宰治一定在搞什么幺蛾子，他慢慢往卧室走去，接着微弱的月光打开房门，他看到太宰治坐在床边身后是满床的花瓣，窗户大敞外面的风吹气透明窗帘飘荡在半空。  
“呀～中也你回来啦。”  
“明知故问，家里停电了去看看。”  
“诶——算了算了，中也。”  
中原中也疑惑的歪了歪头，太宰治一把给他拉进怀里顺势一起倒在了床上，身下的花瓣因为重力被掀飞飘起落在他们的身上。太宰治从口袋里摸出一枚银色的小戒指握住中原中也的左手套在无名指上，随后又拿出另一对塞在对方的手掌心里，伸出手晃了晃，中原中也了然，轻声笑了笑把戒指套上去，最后握住太宰治的手。  
十指相扣。  
对戒在月光下闪烁，耀眼的很。  
“中也，我想你了。”  
“有多想？”  
“那么—那么—想！”


End file.
